the_blood_landsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwarven Politics
The Dwarven holds began to unify under one united Dwarven Kingdom in the North, which rallied under the great Dwarven King Hadrik Stoneblood. His army ventured across the west, each mountain and it’s hinterlands pledging allegiance to the Dwarven King. The Stonebloods, an ancient bloodline stretching back to the founding of the Dwarven Kingdom by Hadrik Stoneblood, and their relatives have kept control of the throne for many years, only in times of strife where a weak or young ruler required another senior advisor to run the Kingdom had the throne been passed on to others. The current holder of the throne, High King Brodur Stoneblood has held it for 312 years since the death of his father Feroth Stoneblood. Dwarven Rulership The Dwarves mainly inhabit mountain holds. These are led by Holdsmen, akin to human lords, who rule over the hold and any surrounding villages. These Holdsmen report directly to a Mountain King, who rules over a range of mountains, having the holds within those mountains under their jurisdiction. The Mountain Kings are subjects to the High King, ruler of the Dwarven Kingdom. The King rules over the Dwarven capital and the surrounding area. He holds the highest level of power. All of the King's decision are final. Most Kings have a council of trusted advisors which watch over separate matters within the Dwarven Kingdom. Figures in Dwarven Politics High King Brodur Stoneblood Brodur Stoneblood is regarded as a competent ruler by the Dwarves, having made many difficult decisions that has led to a better outcome for his Kingdom. He has led the Dwarves through turbulent times, always having the interest of his people at heart. He was regarded as a skilled warrior in his youth, having fought on many battlefields, personally leading his armies and gaining the respect of his soldiers. King Brodur has a talent for oratory, his ability to captivate his audience, be it a crowd of subjects or a table of diplomats, is well known. He is an articulate dwarf with a powerful voice and a strong presence. General Gron Steelhammer Gron Steelhammer is King Brodur's chief advisor and leading military general. He is considered an influential figure in court, due to his wisdom and age. Gron has served King Brodur's father as a military advisor and has assisted King Brodur ever since he took the throne. Gron is said to be a strategic genius and one of the greatest generals of the past few hundred years. He first proved his worth as a military leader in the service of King Feroth, Brodur's father. Many battles which have been led by Gron were said to have been impossible to gain victory in, but Gron has disproved this time and time again, his exploits famous within the kingdom. Soldiers regard this man as a walking legend, his battles the subject of many military stratagem, story books and soldiers' tales. He is well liked by Dwarven court and respected by King Brodur. Gron holds a grudge against the Elven people and their rulers, regarding them with distrust. He holds a grudge from a history of conflict with the Elves and has been displeased by how the Elven ruler holds the title of Empress in place of Brodur. Prince Kragnac Stoneblood Kragnac Stoneblood is King Brodur's son and prince of the Kingdom of Stoneblood. Kragnac has been said to be the image of his father by many at court, inheriting many of the same traits as. Kragnac is a warrior like his father, but lacks experience, being a fairly young Dwarf. He is decisive but also rash in his decisions, a trait his father is often trying to correct. Kragnac is always trying to gain the respect of his father and the Dwarven people, going to great lengths to prove himself. Queen Ravina Stoneblood Ravina Stoneblood is King Brodur's wife and queen of the Dwarves. She is loved by the people, being a kind queen that regularly visits the temples and the poor. She is also a patron of the arts and crafts, having sponsored many famous stonemasons and sculptors to fund their creations. She often voices her concerns for the lesser people of their empire and greatly sympathizes with the Tieflings due to their mistreatment. Relationship with the Elves The Dwarves and the Elves had historically had periods of conflict and peace, different rulers clashing in ideals or agreeing on similar ones. The two races have mutual respect for each other. It is this respect for each other as the elder races of the continent, and the rising threats of new empires in the East that made the two race join forces under one Empire, Stoneleaf. The two monarchs of the Elven and Dwarven kingdoms run the Empire in unison, but one holds the official title of Emperor or Empress at a time. King Brodur is to be appointed the official Emperor of Stoneleaf on the death of the Elven Empress Azariah Goldleaf. This is held as a topic of dispute within Dwarven Politics. They disagree with the elitist and superior nature of the proud Elves. Dwarven nobles dislike having to take on policies agreed on by the elves and are unused to the foreign diplomatic systems but nevertheless do them in respect of their King. Relationship with Tieflings The Dwarves do not have strong feelings about Tieflings, but do respect them as citizens of the Empire. They feel some pity for them due to the nature of being discriminated against. The two find common ground in their disagreement about Elves. They both feel the Elves are arrogant and too prideful. This common ground has helped relations and improved cooperation with the two races. Diplomats from the Dwarven holds are not an uncommon sight in Tiefling lands. = Category:Geography